


The Anthem

by kuroasuga



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon | Sword & Shield
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Drinking, Feelings, Gym Supervisor! Raihan, Leon is a supportive best friend, Love, M/M, PWP, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Struggling Musician! Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -the way his body moved to the music, swaying from side to side while his hands caressed the microphone with slender fingers, all before parting his lips and delivering the sweetest voice Raihan had ever heard.-Raihan walks into a bar expecting to find the answer to his problems at the bottom of a beer bottle but instead finds Piers, a depressed struggling musician that’s made a lasting impression.
Relationships: Kibana/Nezu | Raihan/Piers, Raihan/Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	The Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friends for helping me write this fic and betaing it, this ones for you! 
> 
> this fic will be chaptered so I hope you all enjoy the ride!

“I’m telling you, it’s gonna be fun!” 

Raihan didn’t feel like having fun. 

“There’s free shots on the door!”

It would take more than one shot to get Raihan in the mood.

“There’s gonna be a live band, apparently the lead singer is amazing!”

So, the band was shit.

Raihan pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, he had been on the phone with Leon for thirty minutes rejecting his invites to go out, he didn’t feel like being in a cramped bar listening to a terrible singer screeching for an hour and spending his money on watered down beer. He could do all of that from the comfort of his own home. 

“C’mon Raihan! Being cooped up in your apartment looking through old pictures of your ex isn’t gonna make you feel better, in fact it’s pretty unhealthy”

Raihan looked around his room as he stuffed the polaroid of him and his ex-girlfriend at the beach under his pillow.

“Can you see me?” he whispered.

Leon chuckled over the phone. “Nope, but I know YOU! So, hurry up and get your ass down here, we’ll save you a seat.”

Raihan opened his mouth to protest but Leon had already hung up, much to his annoyance. 

Raihan yelled, throwing his phone across the room and burying his face in his duvet. He really didn’t feel like being social tonight, plus he had big plans to catch up on shows that he’d missed due to work, big plans! And yet if he didn’t turn up Leon would never shut up about it.

He laid completely still on his bed, weighting out his choices and their consequences before deciding that a pissed off Leon was worse than missing his shows for another night. 

Raihan kicked his legs against his sheets, punching the duvet to match to release his frustration and rolled off the bed into the cold wooden flooring in attempt to motivate himself into moving, it didn’t work, now he was cold, uncomfortable and still.

“My life sucks”, he mumbled into the ground and rolled his way over to his wardrobe. 

o0o

By the time Raihan got to the bar it had started raining and he didn’t bring an umbrella. He stood outside his local bar named The Giant’s Seat and peeped inside from the door way. Bright lights washed over the party goers as loud music pumped into the air, loud enough that you had to shout to hear what the person next to you was saying, the smell of mixed liquor lingering was strong enough to make him want to gag and not to mention the health hazard the floor was from all the drinks that had been spilt throughout the night. Raihan didn’t want to be here and yet, here he was. 

He took a deep sigh and began his journey, pushing through the crowd of intoxicated people to find the man responsible to dragging him out at this time of night but instead he found the bar and ordered himself two beers off the bat.

He could see some people setting up the stage, Raihan imagined it was for the supposedly amazing singer that Leon mentioned but he didn’t have high hopes. Raihan sipped his beer quietly and observed his surroundings, the whole bar reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, Nessa. He first met her at the same bar and he was automatically drawn to her smile and sense of independence, he wasn’t sure if he fell in love with her but their break up definitely affected him deeply. 

He sighed and finished his first beer to move on to the next one, already feeling a light buzz from how quickly he down his first drink. 

The stage was showered with pink lighting and a poorly designed banner hung from the background that read “Yell!” Raihan wasn’t sure if they wanted him to yell or it was the band’s name. He watched as the stage crew worked their way around the equipment, plugging this into that and mic testing while trying to imagine what the lead singer looked like.  
He imagined it was a woman in punk clothing, piercings covering her face and heavy makeup, she would be a tight nut and wasn’t afraid to kick him in the dick if he got too close, the kind of woman Raihan loves the most. 

He almost dropped his drink when a large form slumped over his shoulders and kissed his cheek, successfully pulling him out of his day dream.

“Raihan! You made it!”

Leon’s tequila smelling breath washed over Raihan’s face and judging from how strong it was Raihan knew he was drunk. 

“Did you drink the entire bar while I was on my way here?” he shouts and Leon nods energetically.

“I wanted to get a head start!” 

Raihan rolled his eyes but his attention was soon caught by the announcement of the band. The crowd cheered and whistled as the guitarist and drummer took their places on stage and Raihan’s eyes widened when the lead singer finally made his way out. 

Raihan’s fantasy was completely wrong, it wasn’t a woman like he’d imagined but an extremely slender man with the longest hair he’d ever seen any human with ever. Raihan couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Raihan watched the lead singer as he flicked his hair out of his face and signalled for his band to set the tempo and the bar was engulfed by the sound of heavy metal riffs.

Metal wasn’t Raihan’s favourite music genre, but he was able to sit through it because his concentration was on the front man, the way his body moved to the music, swaying from side to side while his hands caressed the microphone with slender fingers, all before parting his lips and delivering the sweetest voice Raihan had ever heard.

“To hold you deep in my arms, I vowed to never let you go  
this bond of ours is bound together by blood~

Let’s escape this nightmare we call reality  
I don’t need anything else if you’re next to me~ 

This life of ours we’ll throw it away  
and say goodbye to all the pain~

C’mon baby take my hand so we can leave this twisted wonderland~”

Raihan couldn’t take his eyes off him even if he wanted to. The way the front man played with the mic stand and teased the audience with subtle flirting and winks made Raihan’s heart thump. Then suddenly their eyes locked and Raihan didn’t know what to do with himself. He shifted in his seat and lowered his gaze to his now lukewarm beer and when he looked back up saw a smirk plastered on the front man’s face, a smirk that was too gorgeous for a man. 

And for the rest of the performance Raihan didn’t take his eyes off him, and when the performance was over Raihan had an unexplainable urge to talk to him.

He stood from his seat and looked around for Leon, who was dancing with a random woman on the dance floor, he decided not to bother him and made his way to the stage. 

Raihan could feel his beer slipping through his now clammy hands and clutched it tighter, walking towards the stage with determination. 

His heart was beating faster with every step he took, he could see the front man sitting on the edge of the stage drinking a bottle of water under the purple hue of the lights; it washed over his skin making him look majestic.

“Hi” he yelled, already feeling like an idiot. 

The front man stopped drinking and turned to look at Raihan, eyeing up his form once before flicking his bangs out the way.

“Hello” he replied. 

Suddenly Raihan felt extremely awkward, he hadn’t planned out what to say when this idea popped into his head, but he decided to play it cool because if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was flirt with everyone.

“You were amazing up there” he said and took a sip of his drink. “Like a pro.”

The singer scoffed and shrugged. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

Raihan walked closer until he was next to the stage and by the singer’s side. 

“Can I buy you a drink to congratulate you?” 

The singer shook his water bottle. “I already have one, thank you.”

Raihan shook his beer; mocking the way the male did before. “I meant an alcoholic one, you look like you could do with one.” 

The way the front men held eye contact made Raihan slyly uncomfortable, like he was being a undressed and examined out in the open. He was about to give up when the man in interest jumped down from the stage and shouted “let’s go somewhere quieter” flicking his hair in Raihan’s face and Raihan followed him like a dog on a leash.

oOo

Sitting on the edge of the pavement wasn’t exactly what Raihan imagined when he heard “Let’s go somewhere quieter”, but he had to admit there were less people and noise.

And now he was outside without the coloured lights to distract him Raihan could check out the singer properly. He was pale, ghostly pale with heavy bags under his eyes that could be lack of sleep or smokey makeup; Raihan couldn’t tell. Also Raihan couldn’t help noticing how eccentric the singer's outfit was; magenta jumpsuit with a white jacket to match his monotone mane. It was a lot to take in and yet Raihan liked how different he was.

“You plan on talking to me tonight or you just wanna stare?” Raihan jumped out of his daydream when he heard the singers voice. He chuckled and rubbed his neck a little. 

“So… how long have you been a singer for?”

Piers waved his hand in the air. “A few years, listen, you don’t have to do that getting to know you part, I'm down to fuck whenever you are.”

Raihan choked on the bubbles in his beer and accidentally spilled his drink on his shirt. At no point did he even think about fucking this man, is that what it looked like from his end?

“Whoa, hey now, I don’t know what you’re thinking but that wasn’t my intention."

“Oh?” Piers cooed and slid closer to Raihan until their thighs gently touched; it was only then Raihan saw the difference in size between them.

“So you wasn’t thinking about kissing me when I was on stage? And you definitely wasn’t thinking about fucking me raw in the alley behind us when you offered to buy my drinks?”

Piers flicked his bangs to the side and traced his fingertip along Raihan’s muscular thigh, to which Raihan gulped.

“If you wanna lie to yourself fine, but at least lie to yourself tomorrow morning; when we’ve both gotten off.”

Raihan’s eyes met Piers’s green ones and saw a slight sadistic twinkle in them, one that could hypnotise him in seconds if he wasn’t careful, his cock twitched in his jeans when Piers’s index finger began to massage his inner thigh and his lips were all too close to his neck.

“I bet you could make me come in seconds.”

Raihan was sold. He finished the rest of his beer and stood up, dragging Piers with him by the hand into the dark alleyway behind him. He wasn’t usually a one night stand guy but he’d had a few drinks and was still hurting from a bad break up and the likelihood of him ever seeing Piers again were very slim so he might as might empty his load into some hot stranger and call it a day.

They passed the drunk party goers lingering outside the bar, exchanging cigarettes and laughter and slinked around the back to the alleyway where the garbage bins lived, and from there Raihan pushed Piers against the damp wall stomach first and fists his thick locks to expose his unmarked neck.

“From here anyone could accidentally discover us”, he mumbles against Piers’s neck and trails a palm from his waist to his hips; pulling his ass against his crotch.

“You’re right, from the moment I saw you on stage I knew I wanted to fuck you, thanks for pointing it out.”

Piers’s sighed shakily and reached behind him to cup Raihan’s cock and squeeze firmly. Raihan was sure Piers felt his cock grow at his touch.

“If you’re gonna fuck me stop talking and get on with it.”

Raihan knew desperation when he heard it. He spun Piers around and pushed him back against the wall, his hands fumbled with Piers’s belts while his eyes locked with the singers. Even in the darkness of the alley Piers’s eyes gleamed with want, they radiated raw energy that made Raihan want to completely destroy him.

“You got protection on you?” he asked and Piers reached into his back pocket to reveal a silver square.

“Always.”

Raihan watched as Piers ripped open the packet and suddenly Piers’s lips were on his and his cold hands was on his dick rolling the slick rubber over the tip.

He huffed against the singer's lips and pulled in closer to deepen the kiss. Raihan didn’t know how hard he was until he’d been touched, then suddenly the urge to fuck Piers into the wall doubled.

“Turn around again, hands on the wall”, he demanded and Piers smirked before Raihan pushed him face forward and dragged his trousers down to reveal his bare pale ass.

“No underwear, huh?"

Raihan’s fingers ghosted over the crack of Piers’s ass before parting his cheeks roughly; displaying his hole clenching in anticipation.

“Don’t I need to prep you or something? Get you wet?”

Piers groaned and dropped his head against the wall.

“Don’t worry about it, just-- ok?”

Raihan noticed how airy Piers’s voice had gotten and saw that his cock was standing proud in the night air.

He didn’t bother replying, instead he aligned his cock with Piers’s hole and pushed the tip in in one breath.

Both of them gasped at the sudden intrusion and Piers groaned low in the back of his throat.

“Keep going.”

It was tight, it was the tightest asshole Raihan had ever been inside. He’d fucked guys before but mostly girls, and every single person he’d slept with had let him do them in the ass so this wasn’t new to him, however, the heat he was experiencing now, was, and Raihan could feel his legs giving out from the tightness.

He pulled Piers’s towards him by the hips as he pushed in, trying to keep the noise to a minimum and when he was fully inside didn’t stop to ask if the other was okay, he was only worried about his pleasure.

His pace was gruelling, fucking Piers with little to no mercy. Every time he pushed in an involuntary moan escaped Piers’s lips and his fingers clawed at the bricks in a weak attempt to hold onto something.

“Fuck”, Raihan groaned. 

Watching the way his dick got lost in Piers’s asshole every time he pushed in was sending him over the edge, it swallowed him whole, sucking his cock back into the warmth like he couldn’t get enough of the stretch.

Piers stuck his ass out further, a silent beg for Raihan to fuck him deeper and Raihan understood. He pulled out to the tip only to slam back in, causing Piers to shout.

“You’re gonna gather a crowd if you keep making so much noise” Raihan whispered, “but maybe that’s what you want, you are an entertainer after all.”

Raihan could see Piers was shaking, his breath coming out ragged as he was trying to meet Raihan’s thrusts.

“Are you gonna come?” Raihan asked and reached forward to grab Piers’s cock and circle the head with his thumb.

“God, you’re leaking.”

“Raihan- don’t”

“I like it when you say my name like that.”

Piers’s head fell back against Raihan’s shoulder, gasping as Raihan abused his hole and teased his cock. It was when Piers’s began to clench violently around him that Raihan had a feeling he was about to come.

“Go ahead, come in my hand.”

Piers shook against Raihan, whispering his name a few times before spilling his seed over Raihan’s knuckles.

Raihan was determined to chase this high for a little while longer, he released Piers’s cock and bent him over, his hands grabbed his thin hips with come smeared hands and thrusted into him with barely any rhythm. Piers hung like a rag doll as Raihan pounded into him, using his tiny body like a sex toy. 

And when he was seconds away from blowing his load fisted Piers’s locks and drove deep inside him and sighed as he released into the rubber.

None of them moved as they tried to collect their breaths in the chilling night air and it was only when Raihan’s heartbeat regulated that he took a deep breath and removed the soiled condom and cleaned himself up with some spare napkins he stuffed into his pocket from the bar.

“Hey, hurry and pull your trousers up.” he threw the extra napkins at Piers, who was balancing against the wall glaring at Raihan. He took the tissues from his hand with a half assed thank you and Raihan snorted.

“So what do we do now?”

Piers sucked on his bottom lip and Raihan saw how red it had become, probably from biting it trying to keep quiet.

“WE do nothing, I’M going home.” Piers’s belts chimed when he buckled them back up again and reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his lighter and a packet of Marlboro Lights.

Piers turned on his heel and started to make his way to the main street when Raihan called after him.

“Can I at least get your number?”

Piers lit his cigarette and took a drag, looking over his shoulder with a smirk that Raihan had gotten a little too use to in the few hours he’d been around the man.

“If it’s meant to be, we’ll meet again.”

The heel of Piers’s boots clacked against the pavement and Raihan watched his disappear with a trail of smoke following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? feel free to buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/ahominecchii ❤️


End file.
